


More To Love

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bears, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: While trying to find a photograph for Lily Luna's school project, Remus quickly becomes distracted by his gorgeous husband Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 203





	More To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/gifts).



> Some wolfstar!bears for the lovely Shadow_prince. More diverse bodies in 2020 please!

Remus can't help but smile as he sits on Sirius’ side of the bed, their old wooden photo box lying open in front of him, as he searches through the mixture of muggle and wizard photographs. 

Picking up one of the photographs Remus watches as a younger post war Sirius Black smiles back at him, smirking and biting his bottom lip before reaching back and pulling off his t-shirt, all slim waist and sharp hip bones. Remus runs his fingertips over the crinkled photograph as the younger Sirius pushes his hips provocatively towards the camera.

Remus has to quickly remind himself of the task at hand, finding a photo for Lily Luna’s school project, before he gets too carried away. The next photo, another of Sirius, is a close up shot of his hips in those damn tight skinny jeans. As the younger Sirius slowly undoes his zip, Remus’ hand moves into the frame to squeeze between Sirius' slim upper thighs. Oh Merlin, Remus groans to himself, quickly throwing the photo to the other side of their bed before he becomes utterly too distracted. 

“Moony, I’m home!” 

Remus chuckles as Sirius' sing song voice travels from the living room, announcing his arrival home, like he has every day since they moved in. Remus groans theatrically, knowing that Sirius will be able to hear him, the loud deep laugh that echoed through their small cottage let Remus know he was right.

“Your jokes are getting old Pads!” Remus mocks as he looks up to see Sirius looming tall in the doorway. His breath still catches every time he sees Sirius, he’s as gorgeous as ever, leaning against the door frame with his large muscly arms crossed and his bottom lip stuck out in mock upset.

“I’ll have you know it’s a classic Moons!” Sirius pouts and Remus allows himself a moment to take in how handsome his husband is as he watches him move to sit on the edge of the bed to kick off his biker boots. 

Remus quickly decides Sirius’ tight black t-shirt should be made bloody illegal. The black fabric stretches against the extensive muscles in Sirius arms and across his now large rounded waistline. Remus finds himself lost as he watches Sirius’ broad shoulders flex, as his boots hit the floor Sirius turns and catches Remus in the act, a smirk that Remus loves now spreading across his face. 

“Hello my love.” Leaning in, Remus welcomes Sirius’ lips on his own in a quick but loving kiss, Sirius’ beard rough against his skin. 

“Should I ask why you have these out?” Remus recognises the mischievous grin that plays across Sirius’ face and the teasing glint in his eyes as he regards the photographs of himself.

“Harry asked me to find some old photos…” 

“Wow there Moons! I know we think he’s bi curious but showing him these isn’t how we should test that theory!” 

Remus chuckles at Sirius’ teasing outrage, hitting him playfully on the arm. “Lily Luna has a school presentation due. Something about war heros and the effects of false convictions” 

Sirius can’t hide the proud smile on his face, even though he seems to be trying his too. Remus holds back a laugh as Sirius' chest puffs out slightly as he replies “War hero you say? Well then, I’m sure we’ve got something here…”

“Yeah, there’s got to be a photo of Buckbeak here somewhere?” Remus lets out a burst of laughter as Sirius’ mouth drops open. Sirius launches himself at Remus, both of them rolling on the bed laughing and fighting to establish a foothold. 

It’s Sirius that manages to get the upper hand, holding Remus’ wrists above his head. Remus’ laugh turns to heavy breathing as Sirius settles his full weight over him, pinning him to the bed so he can no longer move. A shiver runs through Remus’ body as Sirius kisses his neck, his beard scraping against his sensitive skin in just the right way.

“You're such a git” Sirius breathes into his skin, his tongue making its way up Remus’ neck before kissing him soundly.

Remus lost himself in the kiss, pushing his tongue into Sirius’ mouth and nibbling at his bottom lip. Sirius lets out a low moan before pausing and pulling back.

“Hey, what is it love?” The question hangs there in the small space between their lips, before Sirius lets out a sigh and buries his face into Remus’ shoulder. Remus waits patiently, even though anxiety is making itself at home in the pit of his stomach. He strokes his hands up and down Sirius’ broad back trying to offer comfort. 

“Do you… do you ever wish I looked like that again?”

Remus can’t help the small laugh that escapes his lips due to how absurd the question is to him. When he notices the vulnerability in Sirius’ eyes he stops abruptly. Cupping Sirius’ face in both hands, Remus makes sure Sirius is looking directly at him before he speaks.

“I loved you then, and I love you now… I’d never change how you look Sirius.” Remus places a gentle kiss to his lips before adding in a soft whisper. “You’re so fucking gorgeous”

And Merlin was that the truth, Remus had always found Sirius ridiculously attractive, but now his husband was on an entirely different level. Remus adored how Sirius had grown and changed throughout the years. The way his face had filled out, full cheeks flushing every time Remus kissed him and dimples every time he smiled. The way Sirius' muscles had grown, his body no longer frail from Azkaban but strong and sturdy. The way his weight now seemed to match his tall stature perfectly, his belly now rounded and proud from great food and home cooking together. The small sun spot just below his right eye from one of the many holidays they had taken together, with far too much time spent sunbathing naked. The grey that now peppered his beard and chest hair.

“I love every single part of you Sirius.”

Sirius breath comes out in a rush as he pulls Remus even closer to him and holds him tight. Remus can feel the relief in Sirius body as he whispers “I love you too.”

“Wait there, I have an idea…”

Remus crosses the room and picks up the small muggle polaroid camera which Arthur has spelled to create wizard photos. Approaching the bed again, Remus holds up the camera with a questioning expression. Sirius seems to understand Remus’ intentions and removes his t-shirt as Remus clicks the button. Placing the photos, new and old, side by side Remus watches with Sirius as it develops. 

Decades have past, generations have come and gone, people have been lost and wars have been won and yet through it all, Remus swears that Sirius Lupin-Black has only grown in beauty. 

With a soft smile, Sirius steps forward and takes the camera from him. Remus begins to protest profusely, over the years he has become a master of avoiding the camera. Before he can object any further, Sirius is kissing him and guiding him back to the bed. Lying down, Remus does as Sirius commands and closes his eyes as the other man runs his fingertips under his jumper. Shivering as Sirius' warm hand travels over his skin, Remus hears the click of the camera as he arches into his husbands touch.

Sirius settles back onto the bed behind Remus, holding his arms open and Remus takes the invitation to curl up between Sirius’ strong thighs, his back now to Sirius' chest. Large arms wrap around Remus’ waist, holding him tightly as Sirius rests his chin on his shoulder.

Remus watches as the small photograph comes into focus, shocked that he no longer sees the things he hates so much about his body. Instead of seeing the extra weight around his stomach, Remus sees how Sirius' large hands are possessive and loving while pulling up his jumper. Instead of disliking his now larger chest, he sees the way his body takes a deep trembling breath in reaction to his husbands touch. Instead of awful scarring, he sees the way goosebumps cover his skin as a red flush travels down his body. He sees the way his skin reacts to Sirius grabbing tightly onto his hips, soft and supple beneath his palms. 

For the first time in his life Remus can see himself at a fraction of how Sirius must see him, and Merlin it's intoxicating. Remus tilts his head upwards and is met with a long deep kiss, intense emotions overwhelming him.

Remus had always regarded the phrase ‘more to love’ as just some throw away cliche, but right now Remus couldn’t think of a more perfect way to describe the love between them.

Two days later Lily Luna Potter receives a delivery by owl containing two, very child friendly, photographs of her Uncles Padfoot and Moony. And to her absolute delight, eleven photos of Buckbeak dressed as various wizarding war heros. 


End file.
